


Creep-O-Vision

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matt shrugged off his shirt. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Foggy’s heart started beating furiously. Right on cue. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Matt ignored it. He was used to it, after all, a completely normal reaction. He pulled off his binders and placed them on the top of his set of drawers. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>It wasn’t that Matt didn’t like Foggy. Matt loved Foggy. Adored his wit, his cheesy jokes. Foggy was Matt’s most important person. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Foggy was also straight. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(FTM trans!Matt fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep-O-Vision

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my friend [Krishna](http://gcnderfuck.tumblr.com/), (he's awesome, you should all check him out), and he said "i know you're busy writing a lot of other fics but uh if you could write a trans boy matty/foggy fic that would be hella ok"
> 
> I hope this is okay, I'm trans, but I've never written a trans!fic before. 
> 
> (I'm so sorry it took so long Krishna :/)

Matthew Michael Murdock was born Mary Michal Murdock in Roosevelt Hospital, the year 1982.  
The Doctor ticked female and that was the end of it.  
There was about a two second gap before Matt knew that didn’t fit.  
He was seven when he told his father.  
Jack Murdock was a lot of things, but he _wasn’t_ bigoted, and he tried to be a good father.  
So they sat down together, talked it through, did some research, and Mary became Matt just like that.  
  
XXX

  
Matt gave a fond sigh as he opened his apartment door, Foggy babbling behind him about their new client.  
“I’m telling you Matt, I’ve never seen so much body glitter on a person in _broad daylight._ If aggressive makeup was illegal, he’d be in for life.”  
“Luckily we’re defending him from murder charges then,” Matt said dryly as he walked into his bedroom.  
“Yeah, and it’ll be easy,” Foggy told him, slipping onto the bed. “No one with that type of manicure would commit a murder like _that.”_  
Matt shrugged off his shirt.  
Foggy’s heart started beating furiously. Right on cue.  
Matt ignored it. He was used to it, after all, a completely normal reaction. He pulled off his binders and placed them on the top of his set of drawers.  
It wasn’t that Matt didn’t like Foggy. Matt _loved_ Foggy. Adored his wit, his cheesy jokes. Foggy was Matt’s most important person.  
Foggy was also straight.  
Matt had dated straight guys before.  
It wasn’t… it wasn’t a problem with straight guys. It was with him. His identity.  
Plus it didn’t help when his ex-boyfriend thought he was out of earshot, and referred to him as a girl to his friends.  
The same thing happened with lesbians too. Sure, they were more involved in the lgbta* community and were generally more informed on transgender and transsexuals. But there was always going to be the fact they saw him as a female.  
Matt wanted to be… he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Wanting someone who wasn’t attracted to his body seemed a bit counterproductive.  
Foggy had started up his imaginary defence again. “And that body glitter would be _all over_ the scene. Screw washing it off, have you tried to wash off body glitter, it stays _everywhere_ and I do mean everywhere.”  
Matt threw on a new shirt. “Right,” he said doubtfully.  
  
XXX

  
They were walking together towards the office, Foggy still claiming that he could win the case with body glitter, when Foggy’s heart jumped, the same jolt of attraction that Matt had heard a hundred times.  
Matt tilted his head, trying to feel out who had caught Foggy’s attention this time.  
He frowned. There must be something he was missing.  
Because the only people in the direction that caught Foggy’s eyes were….men.  
They were strongly built, smelling of oil and leather.  
Matt was utterly confused.  
He turned to Foggy.  
“What?”  
Matt checked one last time across the road. He must have missed something. A reflection? A billboard? A poster?  
Foggy snorted. “Your attractive radar going off?”  
“Something like that,” Matt muttered.  
“How do you do that?” Foggy shook his head in wonder. “Even with your bat-senses-”  
Matt ‘accidentally’ wacked his cane against Foggy’s leg.  
He didn’t want to admit that a large part of it were the heartbeats. Foggy’s in particular, always jumped when someone particularly cute came along. Which made this all the more odder. As far as he was aware, Foggy’s heart had never jumped like that for another guy.  
Foggy was still cursing. “Bullied by a blind superhero,” he moaned.  
“Say it a little louder, there are some people in China who didn’t hear you.”  
“Lame,” Foggy criticised. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”  
Matt hesitated. There were only two choices. He could suck it up, ignore it, and go on as usual.  
But that wasn’t Matt.  
He pointedly turned his head back towards the street. “Did I miss something?”  
“Hmm?” Foggy asked absently as he reached their office door.  
“They _were_ guys right?”  
“Yeah.” Foggy seemed unconcerned as he slipped out of Matt’s grip.  
“You never mentioned.”  
“Mentioned what?”  
“Guys.”  
“Does that matter?” Foggy asked in a teasing tone. He knew full well Matt wasn’t straight, after all. “Doesn’t beauty come in all forms?”  
Matt scrunched up his face. “Yeah, but… I just never heard that before.”  
Foggy gave an exaggerated sigh. “Heard what?”  
“You being attracted to a guy.” Foggy had met tons of guys, ones that had set of the heartbeat of every woman in range. Rich ones, poor ones, cute ones, one smelling of coffee, paperwork, ink. Foggy’s heart had never blipped once.  
“Well,” Foggy said, leaning in close to purr into Matt’s ear. “I guess I’m only attracted to dangerous guys.”  
Then he strode off into his office, leaving Matt standing there dazzled. Confused. Completely brain-dead.  
After a few seconds, (maybe minutes?) Matt managed to pull himself together enough to walk into his own office.  
Foggy wasn’t… straight?  
How could he, Matthew Murdock, have missed _that?_  
He knew the moment realisation hit Foggy; there was a groan and a curse, and Foggy began rhythmically hitting his head against his desk.  
Matt couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.  
He pulled himself to his feet.  
It seems his problem had resolved itself.  
“Knock knock,” he said as he opened the door to Foggy’s office.  
Foggy lifted his head from the desk. “Oh. Hi Matt.” Then he seemed to realise Matt had been listening in. “This isn’t what it looks like.” Foggy informed him.  
“Okay,” Matt replied.  
Foggy nodded. “Obviously you can’t tell, but there’s a fly I’m trying to kill.”  
“With your head.”  
Foggy’s nodding increased. “It’s a magic fly. That’s why you can’t hear it with your creep-o-vision.”  
“Creep-o-vision.”  
Matt was beginning to worry Foggy’s head would detach at the vehemence of his nodding. “Yeah. You know, it’s probably alien, it’s glowing and everything, very scary, needs to be killed.”  
Matt didn’t answer. He had more important things to worry about, and he could only do this once, after all.  
“Was there something you wanted?” Foggy asked super casually as the silence drew out.  
“There is actually.”  
“Shoot,” Foggy replied.  
“A date.”  
Foggy’s heart jumped again. “Right.” He made a show of running his hands over his jacket before pulling his phone out and checking the lock screen. “It’s the eighteenth.”  
Wow that was lame.  
Matt folded his arms as Foggy grabbed some paperwork and pretend to read over it.  
“I want to go out with you,” Matt said firmly. “ _On_ a date,” before Foggy could come up with some other cop out.  
“Oh,” Foggy said, in a small voice.  
“Oh,” Matt echoed.  
“I…uh… yeah…okay. Yeah, that sounds good.”  
Matt beamed at him. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Mary Michal cos Matt's name's are Christian names, and I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be significant to his character considering how religious he is, and how his mum is a nun now and everything, so I googled Christian female names and yeah...  
> Um, before anyone asks, yes Matt's full name is canonically Matthew Michael Murdock - I'm not going to get in to how the latest issue of Daredevil (vol 4 issue 15.1) wrote his name as Mathew Jack Murdock, cos that whole story was clearly unedited and it kills me inside cos there's a WHOLE STORY LINE WHERE HE USES HIS MIDDLE NAME TO PRETEND HE HAS A TWIN BROTHER and urghhh they didn't even spell Matthew right in that issue, it's very upsetting. 
> 
> Also, I used Charlie Cox's age cos... I don't think any comic book character has a canon age anymore.
> 
> Um, I've only seen the first three episodes so I'm sorry if there's something that seems a bit off... 
> 
> I have a FTM trans!Spidey prompt as well (along with many others), so I'll be doing that later on.... 
> 
> As always, I accept prompts on my [tumblr](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/) and in the comments section.


End file.
